A new start in the old world
by T7DS
Summary: Harriet Potter is a 17 year old witch, a powerful 1. She seems older than she is. What will happen when she drops in on Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Maybe she will finnaly find some peace. M to be safe.


Hi I'm Mac. This story is a crossover fanfiction. Harry potter and Sherlock Holmes.

OK first, I don't think I can write as good as Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. So Please don't review saying that it dosen't sound like Sherlock Holmes.

Next, Harry Potter will be a girl. It has been done before, I know. Her name will be Harriet Potter, Harry for short. This will have Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledor bashing.

This is AU, I'm pretty sure. Sorry if you don't like it.

OK that's all, please R&R. Later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry's POV:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I am laying in the Griffendor comen room on one of the red couches. A house elf had just relit it. Usually they would not do this when some one was in the room, but I am always going to the kitchen so they work even if I am in the room.

I have been having trouble sleeping for some time, and nothing helps.

Before I came to Hogwarts it never bothered me that no one cared about me, I didn't under stand why my family hated me, but it was all I knew, but then I went to Hogwarts and I thought they cared about me. I thought I really had friends. I was wrong. I found out just how wrong just this evening.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Flashback

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I had skipped dinner again, and had taken an hour nap, without nightmares for once. When I woke up I decided to go to the kitchen for something to eat. I put on my invisibility cloak, incase I am out past curfew.

On my way there I heard voices from one of the unused class rooms. I have always been a very curious person, which is part of the reason I get into trouble.

I walk to the door, it is open some, but I have to open it a little more to see the people in the room.

It's Ron and 'Mione. They are talking, with their arms around each other. They hadn't told me that they where dating.

" But what will we say to her once You-Know-Who is dead?" Ron asks Hermione.

" She will probably die in the fight, at least that's what Dumbledor says." Hermione says.

I relies two things at once, one, they are talking about me, and two, my two best, no, only, friends are talking about me dying like it was nothing. Like they didn't care. ' They don't care.' I think.

I back away from the door, and run back to the girl's dorm room. I hide my invisibility cloak in my trunk. I lay down on my bed and pretend to be asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I cried at first, but now I'm mad. ' If they don't want me then fine.' I stand up and head for the dorms. I quietly go in and open my trunk. I take out my invisibility cloak and a still picture of my mom and dad. I put it on, put the picture in my pocket, and wand in hand; I head out of the dorm, out of the common room, out of the castle, and out of the safety of the grounds.

As soon as I am past the apparition boundaries I aparite to Malfoy Manor, where I know Tom to be.

'If they want me gone, then I'm gone.' I think as I walk threw the woods. I take my cloak off and drop it on the ground.

I walk up to the front door of the Manor and open it. Immediately two Death Eaters are there pointing wands at me. I can tell that they are shocked to see me. Before they can recover I speak.

" Take me to him." They don't need to ask who HIM is. They look at each other, then push me towards a door. I did not look around, I really don't care what it looks like, I'm here for one reason, and that reason is not to enjoy the Malfoy Manor.

The room is big, and full of Death Eaters, and Tom. They all draw their wands and point them at me. I ignore them and walk to Tom.

He looks at me. I know what he sees. My eyes are red, my hair is tangled, and my skin is pale. He smiles at me, not a pleasant sight. " What's wrong, Harriet? You have been crying, I can see it." He says.

" They want me to die, they can hardly wait. I can't stand it anymore." I answer. His smile grows.

" So you will join me." He says, sure I will.

" No." His smile fades." I am here to kill you." I state. I hold onto my anger, it is the only way I will be able to do this.

" Why do you protect them. Time after time, they hurt you." He says, starting to sound angry.

" I'm not protecting them, I am protecting the muggles you are killing. They have done nothing to me. Even if they had, they don't deserve to die the way you would kill them." My voice is soft, but you can hear it all of the way around the room, it is that quiet.

He stairs at me. I can see he is mad, I am to. Remembering all of the people he has killed, The anger is almost uncontrollable.

" Very well, then I will just have to kill you." He pulls out his wand.

I pull out my wand and, at the same time we say " Avada Kedavra!"

Green light filled the room, but my anger, and hate, where stronger than his. My wand blows apart and he slams against the wall behind him. He is dead, I know this from the blood, his head had hit the wall very hard. I had very little time to rely this though, because the green light surrounds the world and me spin. It feels like a portkey. When the world stops spinning I am standing outside, in a wooded area. There are two men standing there, looking shocked. This is all I see before passing out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well that's all please R&R.


End file.
